


Gangster in the Streets

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cherry Bullet Appearance, Engaged Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Gang Leader Bang Chan, Gang Stray Kids, Gang Violence, M/M, Police Officer Woojin, but theyre okay, i promise i dont hate them they're just the first rookie group i thought of, some people get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stray Kids is a successful gang with a merciless reputation. When a new gang infringes on their territory, everything goes wrong in the best way possible.- - -Based off of the prompt "The Chief of Police is married to a Mob Boss and they have to keep "just failing" to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout, it's followed with "Oh, I'm never going to hear the end of this..."





	Gangster in the Streets

Chan knew it was going to be a bad day when Cherry Bullet tried doing business on his territory. They were fairly new to the scene, and while Stray Kids isn’t a gang that goes guns blazing into every encounter, they still need to assert their claim over the neighbourhood. 

“Mirae! This is our territory!” Chan yelled through the mask covering his face. The young leader looked surprised at her street name being said, but her face quickly changed into a determined expression, an excited glint in her eyes.

Chan knew the rest of the team was waiting for the signal to spring out of hiding. He hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, because today was supposed to be Woojin’s day off. Since the dispute was in his precinct, and he was currently hidden behind a dumpster wearing a full-face bear mask, it would be less than ideal for him to be called away to deal with the potential shoot out. Normally, he, Seungmin, and Hyunjin stayed behind and dealt with things like finances, monitoring their territory, and looking for potential jobs. Even Minho, who normally was their getaway driver, was hidden in the box of a nearby pickup truck. They didn’t know what they would be walking into, and it was better to have too much manpower than not enough. 

Mirae ignored Chan’s warning and continued walking toward him, her girls a few yards behind her. 

“You and what army are going to stop us, CB?” she laughed. Chan could see right through her confident facade, and he couldn’t blame her for being nervous. Between the reputation Stray Kids has built up over the past year and the other gang’s newness, Chan figured he would be nervous too. 

“This one,” he answered breezily before sharply whistling. The other eight boys jumped out from where they were hiding behind dumpsters, buildings, and cars. They had their hands on their holstered guns, some already having pistols drawn and aimed in a steady grip. 

Cherry Bullet scrambled to get their guns out of their holsters, many of them aiming them awkwardly or shakily. 

Chan didn’t think any of them would actually shoot. The logical thing to do when faced with a gang like Stray Kids, on their own territory no less, would be to give up and retreat. Clearly, Chan overestimated the strategic skills of the individual members. He didn’t know what he expected from a gang barely half a year old, but it wasn’t this.

A bang went off as one of the girls shot, accompanied by a loud, “What the hell, May?”

“Fuck!” Minho yelled, “Han is hit!” Goddammit, why couldn’t she have missed?

“Lee Know, take him back to base!” Chan yelled back, re-strategizing quickly as Minho and Jisung retreated, Jisung gripping his upper arm as blood soaked his shirt. He couldn’t see the other’s face under the grotesque squirrel mask, but he was sure that it hid hot tears and a clenched jaw.

Chan raised his pistol calmly, “If you don’t leave now, we will open fire. I’m giving you a way out, I’d suggest you take it.” Times like this he was grateful for his flame-decorated paintball mask. His expression wasn’t able to give away his trepidation at shooting at these kids, because that’s what they are. Kids. The youngest looked a few years younger than Jeongin. Chan held his gun up for another half minute or so. When he saw that they had no intention of backing down. Chan fired once into the air and rolled to cover behind a nearby van. 

Changbin popped up from the back of the pickup truck he had lunged into and quickly set up his rifle on the roof of the blue truck. He looked through the scope and shifted to aim at a shorter blonde girl. They only aim to kill during raids and more serious encounters, so Chan had faith that Changbin would be aiming low. 

Chan darted out from behind the van he was crouched behind and aimed a shot at the closest girl’s foot. He didn’t bother looking at her face, he just pointed and shot. As soon as he pulled the trigger, he was back behind the van. The resulting shriek let him know that he had hit his target.

Felix waved his arms frantically at Chan and pointed at Woojin’s retreating form. Damn, that meant the cops were on their way. Chan sent a thumbs up Felix’s way, but he wasn’t sure if he saw it. The large baby mask he was wearing always left Chan unsure of where exactly he was looking. 

“CB, to your right!” Jeongin yelled over the chaos. Chan whipped around and quickly shot at a redhead charging him from the side. He winced as he saw the shot hit her in the side, and hoped that he didn’t hit anything too important. 

“Girls! Fall back!” Chan heard Mirae’s voice echo over the loud gunfire. Chan didn’t let up his storm of bullets until the opposing gang was too far to hit them. Just as they left, police sirens were heard in the distance. 

“Cops are en route!” Changbin yelled from his position on the truck.

“Remember, this is Bear!” Chan added, nodding when he heard yells of understanding echo his warning, “Fall back when you have a chance!” Again, his instructions were met with agreement as the remaining six members got into position. 

Chan shot at the front tires of the closest police car, popping the left one. Seungmin took out the right one, rolling out from his cover and back again before you even knew he was there. 

The cops got out of the cars, guns drawn.

“This is your chance to surrender! Drop your guns and come out from wherever you’re hiding!” The familiar voice of Chan’s fiancé rang out over the suddenly quiet street. He could see the barely suppressed grin on his face. Woojin knew damn well that they weren’t going to surrender. In fact, he would be incredibly disappointed if they did. 

Hyunjin shot at his partner’s legs from under the car door the officer was standing behind.

“Shit!” the cop yelled, “I’m hit!” 

The other police officers took that as their cue to start firing, which was eagerly returned by the six gangsters. Woojin smirked as he aimed way off, hitting random windshields, mailboxes, and sometimes nothing. 

“Fall back!” Chan yelled. He ran backwards, gun raised, to the mailbox to the left of the van. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeongin and Hyunjin dart into the alleyway that would eventually lead to the gang’s dumped bags where they would stuff their masks before heading home, hopefully to help Minho patch up a surely very whiny Jisung.

Chan, Felix, Seungmin, and Changbin kept shooting at the cops, taking down three more behind Woojin. Seungmin and Felix were the next two to escape into the dimly lit alleyway.

There were only two cops left standing besides Woojin, and they were busy assisting their injured coworkers. 

Woojin winked at Chan before showily shooting a few feet away from his chest. Chan grinned behind his mask and returned fire. They returned fire back and forth for a while, which was of course, all for show. 

In Chan’s defense, it’s very hard to aim while running backwards. It’s hardly his fault for hitting Woojin in the side. Chan’s movement stuttered for a second, making Changbin grab him by the arm and pull him into the alleyway. They didn’t stop running until they got to the stashed bags. Chan peeled off his mask, stuffing it into his nondescript black backpack.

“Woojin-hyung is going to kill you!” Changbin laughed. Chan nodded, already resigned to his fate. This is hardly the first time Woojin had been shot, and far from the worst, but Chan couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“Don’t feel bad, hyung. You’ll get what’s coming to you in an hour or so.” Changbin lightly punched Chan in the shoulder and started in the direction of the gang’s apartment.

“Yah, Binnie! Don’t tell anyone!” Chan shouted, racing after the short demon.

Just like Changbin said, Woojin came home in three short hours.

Woojin limped into the kitchen, drawn to the smell of cooking meat.

“So, uh,” Chan said meekly, “how was work?” Woojin stared at him. 

“You fucking shot me! That was my day at work!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Chan defended himself.

“Hyung, you did what?” Felix guffawed.

Chan cuffed him in the back of the head, “Shush, eat your food.”

Chan put down the bowl he was dishing food from and approached Woojin. He drew him into a hug, being very careful of his injured side.

“I really am sorry, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’ve all been through worse than a little bullet graze to the side. It barely touched me.”

Woojin’s reassurance made all the tension bleed from Chan’s shoulders and relax into the embrace. 

“If you want, I know a way you can make it up to me,” Woojin said flirtily, swatting Chan on the ass.

“Woojin!” Chan laughed, embarrassed. He smacked Woojin on the shoulder, “The kids are right here!” Quieter, he said, “After you eat something. I’ll be waiting for you,” 

Chan headed to the couple’s shared room, leaving Woojin to deal with the chaos he caused in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I had fun writing it lol. If y'all are interested I might do a part two that explains just what Chan did to make it up to Woojin.
> 
> (also I've never written something this short??? oop-)
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @straykittenposts!


End file.
